


Girl With a Beautiful Smile

by Kpoper_Anime_Freak97



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sad, there might be violence but minor or just mentions of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoper_Anime_Freak97/pseuds/Kpoper_Anime_Freak97
Summary: Alice lived with her family until sadly, one day a tragedy happened and she lost her parents. Now she lives with Dan and his parents. They become great friends over the years. 7 years after Alice came to live with Kuso's some new people move in next door. Some of Dan's old friends come back. Alice's life gets hard and difficult again, but this time she is not alone.
Relationships: Alice Gehabich/Kazami Shun, Kuusou Danma | Daniel "Dan" Kuso/Misaki Runo
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is a fic that's posted on fanfiction.net also...it's something I started a long time ago aand I decided to rewrite it so I started working on it and posing it again.  
> I hope you like it, enjoy!

It was the beginning of spring, nature started waking after a long and cold winter, flowers started to bloom, bugs flew from flower to flower, animals waking up from hibernation. It was a sunny day and it started as nice as it can for a little girl who was about to go to school.  
It was early in the morning when her mom called out, ˝Come on, honey! You'll be late, the bus is already here!"  
˝Coming mom!˝ Small girl ran up to her mom, looking up and brightly smiling as always.  
They left the house and her mom locked up, walking her to the bus.  
˝I'm going to work now, Alice. Dad already left. We'll be back before you, so we can go for a walk together. Be good in school okay?" She said and kissed her in the forehead. "Bye honey!" She waved as Alice got up on the bus and turned around to send her a flying kiss.  
˝Bye, mommy!˝  
\--------------------------------------------------  
With school finished, Alice was more than excited to go out with her parents. It was a rare occasion because they work a lot and she's in school, so these rare moments are gold to her.  
When the bus was close to her home she was surprised to see a lot of firemen in front of it.  
Her house is...on fire!  
She didn't know what was going in but as soon as the bus stopped she rushed out.  
She ran up to one of the firemen, ˝What happened? Where are mom and dad?˝  
˝You live here little girl?˝ He asked. Alice nodded.  
His face was sad. Something bad had happened, she knew it. She felt it.  
˝Mister was there someone in the house? Were my parents in the house when fire started?˝  
˝Yes, they were.˝  
˝Are they okay? Can I see them?˝ She asked, desperate to see them. She wanted to see them. To hug them. She wanted her parents.  
˝I'm sorry sweetie but- your parents didn't survive.˝  
Her world came crashing down.  
Her parents, only two people she had..  
...were gone.  
˝N…no…no! That's not true! They're not….no! Mommy! Daddy! NO! I DON'T BELIVE YOU! Where are my mommy and daddy? They're not dead! They promised they'd never leave me! They…No! I don't wanna be alone! No…˝ She was trying to run after them, but the fireman stopped her. He hugged her and she cried.  
And she cried.  
She was alone.  
"M..mommy, dad..dy.." She sniffled, and tried wiping away her tears,but they kept coming.  
˝Calm down little one.˝ He gently said. ˝It's okay kid. You don't have to be alone. My wife and I have a son your age. How would you like to come live with me and my family? My Dan always wanted a little sister.˝ He suggested. Alice remained silent. She didn't know what to do. The man didn't push it. Social services people came to take her to an orphanage, but she didn’t stay for long.  
He filed for adoption after contacting his wife. They accepted and all they needed was a yes from Alice.  
She felt safe with that man, like she did with her parents. He was warm and kind and consoling. She agreed to go with him.  
And so he took Alice with him to Japan where he lives with his wife and son.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
When they arrived she was surprised to see a big house, which wasn’t that big but to her it seemed like it. It had a fence, flowers and a small garage by the house. It looked lovely.  
Nice man, whose name she learned was Shinjorio Kuso, opens the door and they enter, his wife and son already waiting for them.  
˝This is your new home Alice. This is my wife Miyoko.˝ He pointed at a brown haired woman with brown eyes. She smiled at Alice. ˝And that over there is my son. Dan.˝ He pointed at a short boy, who was slightly taller than Alice. He looked just like his mother and they had the same smile.  
˝Hello there, Alice.˝ Miyoko crouched down to Alice’s level. ˝Shinjiro told me you were coming so I prepared a room for you. I hope you'll enjoy staying here with us.˝ She added. ˝Would you like to eat something? Are you hungry?˝ She asked. Just like her mom always did. Always making sure she ate well and that she was fed.  
Alice shook her head, still being a bit shy. She liked these people, but this was all so new to her and she couldn’t stop thinking about her parents.  
˝Hey! Would you like to come with me to the park?˝ Dan approached her enthusiastically and the sudden motion mader jerk back. She wasn’t used to strangers being so straight forward. But the boy wasn’t so scary. He’s nice, he wants to play with her.  
˝You don't have to be afraid, Alice. Go. Have fun.˝ Shinjiro gave her a little push and she stepped forward next to Dan.  
˝Just be careful you two. And Dan you watch out for Alice, okay?˝  
˝Okay mom! C'mon Alice! Let's go!˝ Dan took her and pulled her, and they ran to the nearby park. They sat on the swings.  
Alice kept being silent and kept her head down.  
˝Why won't you smile, Alice?˝ He asked, looking at her. She looked up at him and didn’t know what to say. Her eyes teared up and she started crying. Dan hopped off the swing and tapped her on the shoulder. ˝Alice? Why are you crying?˝ He asked, ˝Alice…please, say something.˝ He pleaded, he wasn’t sure what to do. She was sad, she was crying and he stood by her, with no way to help her. All he could do was what his parents did when he cried. He stood in front of her and pulled her into a hug.  
˝I…I'm sorry…˝ She said quietly as she wiped out tears off of her face.  
˝Why are you apologizing?˝ Dan asked.  
˝I'm sorry…I made you worried…I'm s…˝ She uttered.  
˝Oh you don't have to apologize for that!˝ He smiled, gently. And then something happened he still hasn't seen yet, in this little time she’s been with them.  
She smiled.  
That was the first time he saw her smile.  
˝Wow.˝  
˝W..what is it?˝ She asked.  
˝You have a beautiful smile, you know that?˝ Those words hit like a truck.  
\-------------------------------  
˝Alice, honey. Happy birthday.˝ Her mom said, both of them kissed her on the cheek and gave her the present. It was a stuffed toy she saw in the store a couple of weeks ago. The toy was a black dragon with three heads. She always loved dragons. She vowed that someday in the future she will find a dragon and fly on his back.  
˝Thank you so much, mommy, daddy. I love it! He's gonna be my best friend from now on!˝ She said with the biggest smile on her face.  
˝Oh, honey. We're so glad you like it.˝ Mom said. ˝And we're always glad to see that beautiful smile of yours.˝ She smiled sweetly.  
˝Yeah. You have the most beautiful smile we have ever seen kiddo.˝ Dad ruffled her hair and Alice laughed.  
\----------------------------------------  
˝Alice? Alice…are you okay?˝ Dan called her and shook her before she snapped out of it and focused on him.  
˝Uh. I'm sorry…I just…˝  
˝You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't feel like it. But, whenever you feel like it you can talk to me. I'll be there for you. Just don't forget that Alice, okay? From today on I am your brother and I will protect you, always.˝ Dan smiled.  
Even though they just met, he was so warm and kind and welcoming towards her she felt safe and she knew she was gonna be okay.  
˝C'mon Alice, it's getting late! Let's go home!˝ He took her hand and they walked home together.  
\---------------------------------------------  
7 years later…  
It was Saturday morning, 9 AM. Alice was already up, making breakfast. Miyoko and Shinjorio went to work already and Dan was still sleeping.  
All these years later she still missed her parents and not a day goes by that she doesn’t think about them.  
Dan and his parents are very kind people and have made her feel like part of the family. Dan had become her brother, her best friend.  
˝'Morning Alice.˝ He finally woke up, sitting at the table still half asleep, rubbing his eyes.  
˝Good morning, Dan. You slept well?˝ She asked, placing a plate with eggs and bacon in front of him, sitting across from him with her own food.  
˝Sure did. But it couldn't hurt to sleep some more.˝ He yawned and stretched his arms in the air. ˝Thanks for the food. Tomorrow I will make breakfast.˝ He added, already stuffing his face with food.  
˝Oh, your mom told me, some people moved into the house next door. She said when you wake up that we both go there to welcome them and give them this basket.˝ Alice said, pointing at the basket on the other side of the table.  
˝New neighbours? Wonder who they are?˝  
˝I guess we’ll see when we go over there.˝ Alice said.  
After finishing with breakfast they cleaned up and washed the dishes. Dan went to his room to get out of his pjs.  
They locked the door and walked over to the house next door. Dan knocked with Alice standing by his side, basket in her hands. ˝Coming!˝ A voice from inside yelled.  
´That voice sounds familiar.´ Dan thought as he remembers his best friend he hasn't seen in years. 'Could it be?'  
˝Good mor…˝ The boy opened the door as his and Dan's eyes widened in shock.  
Seeing the expression on Dan's face she assumed he knew the boy who was standing in front of them.  
˝Shun? Is that really you?˝ Dan asked, looking at him in awe.  
˝Yeah, Dan. It really is me.˝ Shun smiled as Dan rushed over to him and hugged his old friend.  
˝Oh, man! Shun…you're back. You're really….back!˝ Dan said, a few tear drops fell from his eyes.  
˝Are you crying?˝ Shun snorted, as they parted away. Dan turned around, wiping his tears away. ˝…No…˝  
Alice giggled at that, seeing Dan being so emotional, and that's the moment Shun noticed her.  
He was stunned. The first thing he noticed on her was her smile. Her beautiful smile. ´Oh, my God…who is she?´ Shun wondered as he gazed at her. She blushed, not sure what to do. 'Why is he staring?' Alice wondered.  
˝See, Shun? I'm not crying!˝ Dan said, turning to Shun with a big smile. Shun didn't even pay attention to Dan, he just gawked at the orange-haired girl. ˝Shun, are you even listening to me?˝ Dan raised a brow. ˝Shun!?˝  
˝Huh? What?˝ Shun snapped out of it and turned to Dan.  
˝You're acting weird!˝ Dan said. ˝Anyway, um…well…oh right! Let me introduce you to Alice! Alice, this is my old friend Shun. Shun, this is Alice. She's been living with me and my parents for seven years now. She's my sister.˝  
˝It's nice to meet you, Alice.˝ Shun said as he extended his hand and they shook hands. Alice smiled and blushed a little, remaining silent. She did however hand the basket to Shun.  
˝Oh, she's a little shy around new people, so…˝ Dan explained. "And the basket is a welcome gift from mom."  
˝That's okay. I can be patient. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends Alice.˝ Shun smiled. ˝Thanks for the basket, guys. I have to help mom and grandfather with stuff, so I'll see you guys around. I'll be seeing you in School. It's been great to see you again buddy, and it's been nice meeting you, Alice.˝ Shun waved and they waved back, "Later, Shun!" ,closing the doors behind him they turn around and walk back to the house.  
As soon as they go inside Dan throws himself on the couch and sighs  
˝You okay, Dan?˝ Alice asks him.  
˝Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really glad that Shun came back.˝ Dan said with a smile on his face. He was really happy his friend came back.  
˝You two are childhood friends?˝ Alice asked him as she sat next to him on the couch.  
˝Yeah. We met in kindergarten. We were inseparable ever since. But then his mother got very sick. She had to go to surgery, so they moved away to America where she had an operation. And I haven't heard from him for 8 years.˝ Dan told her all that with a sad tone.  
˝8 years? So he left a year before I came here?˝  
˝Yeah. He wasn't my only friend. There was also Runo, who moved to London. Marucho, who moved to New Zealand and Julie, who moved to Australia.˝ Dan explained.  
˝So all your friends moved?˝  
˝Yeah. I mean they didn't want to but…they had to because of their families.˝ Dan explained.  
'He must have really miss them.'  
˝I'm…sorry, Dan.˝ She said, lowering her head.  
˝Alice…why are you apologizing?˝  
˝Well…I asked you about Shun and everything and now you're sad. And…˝  
He cut her off. ˝No, Alice it's not your fault I'm sad. I'm sad 'cause they left and I miss them. And I'll always miss them. And there is no need for you to apologize. Okay?˝ She nodded.  
˝Oh, now I remembered. Your mom asked me to go to the market and buy some things. So I'm gonna go now.˝ Alice got up and headed to pick up the grocery bag.  
˝You want me to come with you?˝ Dan asked.  
˝No, that's okay.˝ She replied, taking the list of things she had to buy.  
˝You sure?˝  
˝Yeah, I'm sure. You don't have to worry, Dan.˝ She said giggling. ˝I'll be back soon.˝ She said leaving the house. ˝Bye.˝  
˝Bye, Alice, be careful!˝  
\--------------------------------  
Shun decided to go for a walk when he spotted Alice walking by.  
˝Alice! Hey Alice!˝ He called out to her and she turned around.  
˝Hi.˝ She said. ‘She has a beautiful voice’ He thought.  
˝Where are you going?˝  
˝To the market.˝ She replied.  
˝Oh. Mind if I join you? I have nothing better to do anyway.˝ He says scratching his neck.  
˝Sure.˝ She smiled and they were on their way.  
˝So how long have you been living with Dan and his parents?˝ He asked.  
˝7 years.˝  
˝Oh. Why? Where are your parents?˝ Shun asked when she suddenly stopped and lowered her head. ˝You okay? Did I say something wrong? Alice?˝  
˝I…I'm fine. I just don't wanna talk about that.˝ She sighed.  
˝Oh, okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.˝  
˝Oh no it’s okay. I...I don’t mind telling you…just, not right now.˝ She explains nervously.  
˝I understand.˝ He nodds.  
\-----  
Dan was sitting on the couch, watching TV when he heard the doorbell ring.  
˝Who is it now?˝ Dan walked up to the door and opened it.  
˝Hi, Dan.˝ A raven haired woman greeted him.  
˝Miss Kazami? Uh…hi.˝ Dan smiled, a little surprised. He hasn’t seen Shun’s mom since they left all those years ago.  
˝I'm sorry to bother you, could you tell your parents that I said thanks for the welcoming basket.˝  
˝Sure.˝  
˝Okay. Thank you.˝ She smiled.  
˝No problem.˝  
˝Bye, Dan.˝  
˝Bye Miss Kazami.˝  
\-----------------------------------  
Walking through the aisles in the market Alice and Shun looked for all the stuff on the list, when Alice accidentally bumped into someone.  
˝Ah! Hey watch…˝ The boy snapped but then stopped for some reason. Alice looked up and their eyes locked.  
‘I remembered him.’  
˝You?˝ His eyes widened, surprised by the sight.  
˝Is that really you…˝


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ladies and gentlemen chapter 2
> 
> if you spot any mistakes do tell :,)
> 
> I hope you like it, enjoy!
> 
> (I do not own the characters)

˝You?˝ With wide eyes she looked at him, as well as he did.

˝Is that really you…˝ Alice gasped looking at the boy. ˝…Ace…?˝

He helped her get up by taking her hand. ˝Yeah. It really is me. Long time no see, huh, Alice?˝ Ace gave a small smile. ´This is a surprise. I never thought I'd see her again…´

˝Too long.˝ She added, looking away from him, her expression sad.

˝Is something wrong?˝ Ace asked, worry in his voice.

˝Oh..no…everything's fine…˝ She looked up at him again with a smile.

He stared for a second. ´It's sure has been a long time since I saw that smile…´ He smiled. ˝So, Alice…˝ He was about to say something when he got interrupted.

˝Hey, Alice…oh, hello. Who's this Alice?˝ Shun asked, his gaze moving between the two.

"I'm Ace. Nice to meet you.˝ He reached out a hand towards the Shun.

˝I'm Shun. It's nice to meet you!˝ They shook hands.

As he let go of Shun's hand he turned away. ˝I have to go, now. See you around.˝ Ace looked at them over his shoulder with a grin on his face and waved at them.

´I wonder what is Ace doing here?´ Alice thought as she watched Ace walking away.

˝Is he a childhood friend of yours?˝ Shun asked her.

˝Huh? Oh, yeah. He is my childhood friend. Actually he was my only friend back in Moscow.˝ Alice answered.

"That's - Wait! You lived in Moscow?˝ He asked, surprised. Alice started to panic, she really didn't want to talk about her past right now.

˝Look, Shun…I…I'm sorry…but I still don't want to talk about my past. I'm sorry…˝ She said.

˝Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't want to pry."

His phone beeped and he read the text he got, "Oh, I have to go Alice. Mom needs my help. See you later okay? Bye!" As he said that he ran off, before she could say bye back.

She sighed.

After buying everything, she left the shop and started walking back home.

When she passed by an alley Alice heard a noise coming from that direction. She walked into the alley despite being afraid. She put her bags on the floor in the corner and walked further saw an opened door that led to a dark room. She stood by the door and she could somewhat see what looked like a tall man beating up someone else. And there was also another person leaning against the wall, just watching. It was too dark for her to see well to recognize anyone.

Man leaning on the wall noticed her and smirked.

˝My, my. What do we have here?˝ He walked up to her, and as he came closer to the door, the light illuminated him and she could see him more clearly. He looked older than her, he had white hair and red eyes.

˝What is a girl like you doing in a place like this, hmm?˝ He asked, getting really close to Alice for her comfort. She was scared and probably should have run away, but the other guy is beating up that man. She can't just run off, she has to do something.

˝I…˝ Fear has risen up inside of her she couldn't utter a word.

˝What do you have in that purse? Money?˝ With his left hand he grabbed her right arm and with his right hand he grabbed the purse. He wanted the money. ˝Give me the money, my dear and I won't have to hurt you.˝ He raised his voice, letting go of my purse and pulling a knife from his pocket. ˝C'mon girl! Give me the money, while I'm still being nice.˝

´That's….that's Alice! What is she doing here!? Damn it! I can't let him hurt her.´

˝Stop it, Shadow! Leave her alone! We got the money! Now, let's go!˝ The one who was beating up that poor man yelled - he wore a hoodie that his his face. White-haired boy put his knife back into his pocket and let her go. He then shoved her away from the door and she fell on the floor. The one that threatened her with a knife, walked up to her and lifted her head, ˝I really hope we'll meet again, beautiful! And don't tell anyone 'bout this, 'kay? 'Cause if you do you'll be in big trouble…˝ She froze.

What kind of person is this? Both of them. Beating, stealing, threatening...

˝Shadow! LET'S GO!˝ The other one shouted already fearter away from the two of them.

This Shadow person let her go and ran off with the other person farther into the alley.

˝H..hel..p…˝ The man spoke out just barely and Alice ran inside to help hi, calling an ambulance and police.

The ambulance took the injured man to the hospital and a policeman interrogated Alice about what happened after which she was told to go home.

˝Oh, and kid!˝ Policeman called out, making her turn around.

˝Yes?˝

˝In the future, it would be better if you don't walk the streets alone! It's dangerous out here.˝

˝I'll have that in mind, thank you sir.˝ She bowed, took the bags and walked away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan was sitting on the couch, watching TV. ´Where is Alice? She should have been home by now. ´ He was getting worried. Shop wasn't that far from their house.

Sudden knock on the door made him get up and hoping it was Alice, he was relieved for just a second. ˝Hey, Al- Shun?˝

˝Hey, Dan!˝

˝Hey, man! What brings you here?˝ Dan asked.

˝Nothing. Just…I wanted to check up, if Alice came back home…˝ Shun answered.

˝Wait! You were with her?˝

˝Yeah, and then I had to leave. I just wanted to make sure that she came back home, that's all.˝ He said. Dan was getting more worried by the second. She should have been home.

What if something happened?

˝But, she's not home yet!˝ Dan frowned.

˝What!? It's been an hour since I left the store! You don't think…something bad happened to her?˝ The worst possible scenarios ran through their heads.

˝We better go look for her!˝ Dan said and closed the door.

And as they ran in the direction of the store, they saw Alice, on the other side of the street. Rock fell off their chest as they both ran towards her.

˝Alice! Hey, Alice!˝

˝Uh…oh, hi guys.˝ She was still a little shaken from what just happened to her in that alley and Dan noticed something was wrong right away.

˝Are you okay, Alice?˝ Dan asked, looking at her, his hand on her shoulder

˝I'm…I'm fine.˝ She smiled. Fake smile, Dan saw right through it.

˝Where were you?˝ Shun asked.

˝I was in the shop. You were with me. What's with all the questions you two?˝ Alice raised a brow.

˝I came to Dan's house to check if you came back. And you still didn't. It's been an hour and the shop isn't that far away.˝ Shun pointed out.

´Should I tell them?´ Alice wondered. She didn't know what to do. To tell them? Or not?

˝Alice?˝

˝Um…well…I…umm…there was a little girl and her cat couldn't get off the tree so I…helped her.˝ Alice lied. ´I can't tell them. They'd worry to much.´

´Little girl's cat stuck on the tree, huh? She's obviously lying. She was never good at it, anyway. Why would she lie? What happened?´ Dan was now sure something was wrong. Something happened.

But what could have happened that would make her lie to her brother.

˝It's nice of you to do such a nice thing for that little girl.˝Shun smiled at her.

˝Yeah.˝ Dan smiled too. ˝We better go inside.˝ Dan said and took one of the bags.

After crossing the street, Shun went to his house and said bye to his friends.

He ran off to his room and closed the door behind him, throwing himself on the bed.

He sighed.

'I don't really know her that well, but that cat story was obviously made up.' He thought to himself.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

˝We're back!˝ Shadow yelled out, entering the old abandoned house followed by Ace.

˝Took you long enough.˝ Blue haired woman hissed.

˝We would have been done sooner if SOMEONE didn't try to hit on a girl and treathend her.˝ Ace said, sitting down on the bench.

˝What happened?˝ A boy with light green hair asked.

˝I wasn't hitting on her, you idiot! I was trying to get the money! I mean that is our job!˝ Shadow said, turning to Ace who looked pretty pissed.

˝Our targets are rich men! Not teenage girls!˝ Ace snapped.

˝Oh, do you maybe know that girl? Oh, our little Ace is in love…˝ Shadow chuckled.

˝You…!˝ Ace was about to punch Shadow when Hydron - the green haired boy - steeped in.

˝Enough! Both of you! Shadow, you know what we agreed on. Only to steal from rich! So no more attacking teenage girls or kids! You got it!?˝ Hydron scolded Shadow with a risen voice.

˝Yes, boss.˝ Shadow said.

˝And you Ace, if you don't want your friends to get hurt you better do as we say. Am I clear!?˝ He said to Ace.

˝Yes.˝ Ace said.

˝Good.˝  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice was in her room lying on the bed. Then she heard someone knocking.

˝Alice? Can I come in?˝ Dan asked.

˝Yes.˝ Alice answered. ˝Do you need anything?˝ She asked him.

˝Alice…what happened?˝ He asked.

˝What do you mean?˝

˝On the way home from the shop. Something happened, didn't it?˝

She lowered her head.

˝Alice, answer me!˝ Dan demanded.

˝Nothing happened!˝ She said. ˝Why are you so sure something happened?˝

˝I know you, Alice. I know that you don't like to lie. I know when something's wrong or when something's bothering you. I know when you're lying. So spill it out,Alice! What happened!?˝ Dan asked again, raising his voice. He never really raised his voice at her, he didn't like it. But he wanted to know, he wanted to help her.

Her eyes started to fill up with tears. ˝I'm sorry…Dan…˝

˝Sorry for what?˝ Dan asked, he was getting even more worried now.

˝I'm sorry…I…can't tell you.˝ She sobbed with her hands covering her face.


End file.
